Maria Entendez
Maria Entendez is a talented female Duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh video games, as well as one of Roan Entendez's mother that appeared in the video game Yugioh Battle Zone and also make her no appearances in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga. She japanese voiced by Saori Gotō who voiced for Chitose Karasuma from Galaxy Angel. Her first name name is same as from Hayate the Combat Butler and unlike original Maria has no last name, receiving her last name is "Entendez" in this game. Her role of deck is and like Roan, she is also always unbeatable in duel. Character Design Maria is often described as an elegant, kind, and soft-spoken woman of thirty six with blue eyes. Her usual outfit is same as Maria's Maid Outfit consists of the long blue blouse and long skirt, white vest over a long blue skirt and red neckerchief with green dot. She has a clipped long brown hair as well as head band. She carries an Standard Duel Disk on her left arm. Character Biography Introduced for the first time in Yugioh Battle Zone, Maria Entendez is one of the greatest duelist mother in the Makati City and makes her a minor appearance in the yugioh games the only present for a long time in the beginning partners. As a mother, Maria chosen by Roan in Makati City. While partnering with Roan, she gave a few advantage for dueling and prohibited to adding Forbidden Cards in their deck. Maria showed a true heartful of having to partner Roan, and seemed to fell in love every moment of it. Before She and Roan left from home, it was revealed that about Blair knew about other tag duelists's plans to overthrow the Metro Manila. This is why he sent them and the other "losers" (or rather those he wanted gone so they wouldn't interfere with his and Roan's plans), along with Roan, she wanted to earn a winning duel point. Personality Like Chitose Karasuma, a traditional, polite, and soft-spoken young woman, Maria joined the tag duel contest for two reasons; for her respect and admiration for both her son Roan and other duelists while in dueling she became serious to the point of duel. Due to extremely intelligent, Maria became an elite within the tag duels, a sharper minded and unbeatable than Roan, defeating even Aster (Jaden's deck E-heroes or Aster's D-Heroes Deck are impressive but it easily beat them). Highly experienced in duels, Maria ends up being chosen as the duelist, her deck is , which used to focused on her inflicting direct damage to opponent's life points, also using divert the increasing life points to damage and also best defensive trap cards as well. Deck Maria's personal deck is . she used to focused on her inflicting direct damage to opponent's life points, also using divert the increasing life points to damage to opponent make the duel ends quickly. Also her favorite cards such as , , and more. See also Roan Entendez Category:Characters